12 Horas
by arendelleziegler
Summary: "Había permitido que muchos hombres me tocasen, había sentido sus manos sobre mi cuerpo y les había permitido llenarme. Pero nunca sentí la satisfacción como cuando lo hizo Elsa". (modern AU, incesto)
1. summer night

_noche de verano_

Sus manos estaban sobre mí, tocando lo que la fina tela grisácea le permitía. Mis piernas estaban a sus costados y yo sentada sobre su regazo, sintiendo su erección palpitante sobre mi piel, intentando poder escuchar su voz por sobre la música del salón principal.

Había pagado 100 dólares y por la siguiente hora y media debía acatar a cada una de sus órdenes y caprichos.

Me llamo Anna, y esto es lo que hago para sobrevivir.

Soy la más joven de todo el lugar y por ese hecho la más solicitada entre los hombres. Ansían mi cuerpo _petite_ , mi aura infantil y mi cabello rojizo. Todo combinado a la perfección para dar rienda a sus fantasías — la gran mayoría eran papeles grotescos, logrando que vomitase en el baño adjunto.

Noche tras noche, luego de prepararme para interpretar mi actuación principal, pasaba de ser una estudiante a una hijastra a una niña indefensa en un parque infantil. Y yo aceptaba en silencio porque necesitaba el dinero, porque cada centavo pagaba mis estudios, mi renta y lo poco que podía comer.

Tenía 18 años y el peso y estatura de una chica mucho menor.

— Estás muy delgada, deberías engordar un poco — palmeó mi trasero de improvisto, escupiendo alcohol al hablar.

Claro que no siempre mi vida fue así.

Mis padres murieron hace 3 años y antes de eso me habían otorgado todo lo que pudiera soñar. Claro, todo en la vida tiene un precio y la pulcritud y riqueza de una casa vacía era algo que sin duda no extrañaba en este nuevo y miserable _modus vivendi_. Mis padres viajaban todo el tiempo y la única persona que quizás pudo haberme acompañado había estado lejos de mi vida.

Elsa Arendelle es mi hermana mayor. Responsable, inteligente, hermosa; había ido a estudiar a un internado extranjero cuando contaba apenas 13 años de edad. Papá confiaba más en ella que en mí, y honestamente yo no podía culparlo.

Me había jurado ser igual o mejor que ella, pero no todo es como planeas. Y mientras ella vive su vida soñada de empresaria yo debía asegurarme de que ningún hombre acabase dentro de mí, empujando hacia atrás mi cuerpo y cubriendo de semen todo mi pecho.

Siempre la odié. Aunque en el fondo sabía que mi odio era auto frustración camuflada, combinada con un orgullo extremo que me había hecho rechazar el dinero que mes tras mes, en el primer año luego de nuestra sentencia de orfandad, Elsa solía enviarme. No necesitaba de su lastima y mucho menos de su compasión. _Puedo valerme bien por mí misma_ , me repito siempre aunque ya ni en eso podía creer.

¿Por qué la rechazaba tanto? ¿Por qué no era capaz de aceptar su buena intención?

Los cinco años que sucedieron a su ida había tratado de contactarla. Mamá incluso me había comprado varias cartas para escribirle y cuando tuve la edad suficiente, un móvil sustituyó a las anticuadas pero bonitas hojas de papel. Pero, a pesar de mis arduos intentos por escribir en forma decente, Elsa me había rechazado, enviando de vuelta las cartas para que su propósito, más que leerlas, sean acumularlas bajo mi cama.

Y como si no hubiese sido ya demasiado descortés, el día del funeral no se había tomado la molestia de asistir, enviando en su lugar un sobre color azul hielo, con sus iniciales perfectamente caligrafiadas al borde del papel.

El documento, en cuestión, informaba su interés en tener mi custodia.

Estaba claro que no la quería en mi vida por lo que, yéndome lejos, decidí renegar del apellido de mi padre, haciendo imposible que ningún Arendelle me encontrara.

El pitido de mi móvil interrumpió mi platica intrapersonal; habían pasado más de 60 minutos y mi cuerpo aún se encontraba tambaleando en la cama, una mano intrusa deslizándose por mi entrepierna.

— Se acabó el tiempo — me incorporé con rapidez, sentía una necesidad incontrolable de duchar mi cuerpo, imaginando que cada fluido ajeno iba a crear nuevas pecas en mi piel.

— Estás bromeando, ni siquiera he terminado contigo — tomó mi brazo empujándome nuevamente a la cama, mi cabeza golpeó contra el cabezal, generándome una contusión que me mantuvo inconsciente varios minutos.

Desperté con olor a óxido en el aire, las sábanas estaban manchadas de carmesí, del mismo tono que la herida bajo mi oído, y mi cliente esa noche había decidido darse a la fuga. No siempre las cosas se salían de control pero lo cierto era que tenía más hematomas producto de golpizas que de cualquier herida casual. De cada doce clientes, cinco eran violentos y obviamente me debía acostumbrar.

— ¿Ya te vas a casa, Annie? — Meg, una de mis tantas _compañeras de prisión_ , trataba de contagiarme su entusiasmo, aunque sabía que bajo su exagerado maquillaje se escondía el mismo sentimiento que yo experimentaba.

— Fue una noche de mierda — cogí con rabia la mochila en mi locker —, solo quiero ir a casa y dormir un rato.

— ¿Dura jornada? — preguntó ignorando en forma obvia la línea rojiza que corría por mi cuello — Son casi las 2 de la mañana, creo que tienes razón en descansar. Adiós Annie — acarició mi hombro con suavidad, desapareciendo sin poder darme tiempo para despedirme también.

Suspiré cansada mientras arreglaba mi cabello en dos simples trenzas y caminaba en dirección al estacionamiento. Tenía poco menos de 5 dólares pero era suficiente para pagar el tiquete de metro que me llevase segura a casa, caminando cautelosamente hasta la parada, observando mis costados bajo la paranoica idea de que alguien me seguía.

El calor de aquella noche de verano hizo que mi paso se ralentizara, arrastrando mis pies contra el pavimento y sintiendo como mi cabello se pegaba a mi nuca debido al sudor. Mis piernas dolían, más por las actividades sexuales ofrecidas que por la caminata, deseando poder sacar fuerza de las Tic Tac* rosáceas que había tragado en lugar de haber decidido tomar una comida decente horas atrás.

Como si mi mala suerte no fuese suficiente, las luces de un auto alumbraron mi camino, no podía verlo pero era seguro que disminuía su marcha conforme se acercaba a mí. Caminé con mayor rapidez, reprochándome por no esperar a Meg para acompañar mi ruta a casa o por no haber llamado a algún taxi antes de salir del lugar.

 _Maldición Anna, ¿por qué haces todo mal?_

La ventanilla bajó de la forma más lenta posible, permitiéndome escuchar el sonido del vidrio al deslizar contra la puerta. El desconocido estiró su cuerpo para hablarme, manteniendo sus manos sobre el volante en todo momento.

— Anna — escuché como me llamaban con ímpetu.

— No deberías conducir ese auto a estas horas — abroché mi gabardina sin mirarle —. Es más, no deberías conducir nunca por este vecindario. Es peligroso.

Frenó con tanta rapidez que los neumáticos derraparon, manchando de negro el pavimento. Del auto bajó la persona que deseé no toparme nunca más pero, nuevamente, las cosas no son nunca como lo planeas

Rodeó mi cuerpo en un abrazo que por razones obvias no correspondí, limitándome a apretar los puños tras mi espalda. Ambas éramos tan diferentes. Ella era rubia, con un olor natural a jazmín. Yo era pelirroja, mi cuerpo exudando aroma a sexo y licor.

— Anna, no puedo creer que seas tú — se separó para detallar mi rostro, como si intentase memorizarlo —. Tengo casi dos años buscándome.

— Bien, déjame esconderme otros seis y así seguimos nuestro bizarro juego.

Golpeé su pecho con fuerza mientras seguía mi camino, no estaba de humor para una plática entre hermanas y sin duda no era el lugar.

— Anna, espera — alargó el brazo para intentar tomar mi muñeca, fallando en su acción —. ¿Podemos hablar?

— ¿Enserio Elsa? ¿"Podemos hablar"? ¿Casi una década sin vernos y solo eso se te ocurre?

La obligué a alejarse, empujándola contra su auto. No tenía la correcta estabilidad emocional para lidiar con todo esto, Elsa de sobra debía saberlo, solía siempre huir en lugar de enfrentar lo que sea que me molestaba.

Vi a lo lejos las luces que indicaban la parada del metro, estaba a solo unos cuantos pasos si corría pero por alguna razón seguía caminando con calma, casi como si le quisiera dar ventaja en una forma inconsciente.

— ¡No quiero estar contigo! — me giré para encararla; a pesar de la seguridad en mis palabras tuve que tomar fuerza para decirlas —. Lo quería antes, no sabes cuánto lo quería. Pero esa Anna ya no existe.

Creía que si la miraba a los ojos iba a romper a llorar por lo que solo me limité a mirar su clavícula y al pequeño collar en forma de copo que se ajustaba en su piel. Era tan pálida, sobre todo bajo las luces fluorescentes.

— Solo quiero explicarlo todo, al menos lo que el pudor y la moral me permita.

— No soy la persona correcta para hablar de moral, por si no lo notaste soy una prost... — me mordí la lengua para corregirme — dama de compañía, eso soy.

Elsa pateó el pavimento en frustración para luego caminar hasta su auto, creía que el mal momento había pasado así que seguí mi camino, observando discretamente la hora en el móvil oculto en mi bolsillo. Escuché como la puerta del conductor era cerrada con fuerza y el sonido de sus tacones que me indicaban que caminaba nuevamente hacia mí.

— Mil dólares — abrió la mano para extenderme un cheque a mi nombre —, dame doce horas y te explicaré todo.

No pronuncié palabra alguna, concentrada en ocultar la sorpresa en mi rostro. Sin duda esa cantidad de dinero podría ayudarme por varios días, permitiéndome incluso abandonar el denigrante trabajo que ahora efectuaba.

Elsa me observo impaciente, sus ojos azules se habían oscurecido a tal punto de no poder notar ninguna emoción en ellos. La noche era fría pero la posición de Elsa en el momento no se le comparaba.

— Eres dama de compañía — su labio se curvó en una mueca —. Solo te pido eso, acompáñame y podré explicarte todo.

Estiré mi mano para tomar el cheque con nerviosismo, nuestros dedos se rozaron en el proceso haciéndonos temblar a las dos. Había pasado tantos años desde que había tocado a Elsa pero su piel seguía siendo suave y delicada bajo la mía.

— Doce horas — hablé con la misma firmeza con la que trataba a mis clientes —, si quiere más tiempo deberá pagar una cuota de 20 dólares.

Me acerqué a tal grado que podía sentir mi aliento caliente en su rostro, nuestras narices y bocas a punto de tocarse.

— Puede hacer lo que desee conmigo, Srta. Arendelle. Pero no tiene permitido besar mis labios.

* * *

 **¿Qué les parece esta nueva mini historia? Contiene solo 3 capítulos, que ya están escritos en su totalidad, que iré publicando conforme lea sus reacciones. Este tipo de redacción es "nuevo" para mí, sabrán el por qué en el segundo capítulo, y quisiera saber qué opinan de la trama.**

 ***Tic Tac: pequeñas pastillas de menta (quizá la mayoría sepa qué son pero por si acaso).**

 **¡Gracias por leer! Y dejen un review si gustan (eso me haría muy feliz)**


	2. a city that never sleeps

_quiero despertarme en una ciudad que nunca duerme_

Mis uñas se clavaron a los costados del asiento, el cuero se sentía caliente contra mis muslos haciéndome sudar en una forma excesiva. El corazón me latía sin control, permitiéndome escuchar mis pulsaciones en mis oídos.

Elsa conducía con la mayor tranquilidad posible, acelerando ante cada semáforo en rojo y actuando como si fuese la reina del mundo. ¿Yo? Yo me sentía como la mayor escoria humana, pensando en mil y una disculpas por haber dañado la pulcritud y belleza de su auto.

— ¿Tienes hambre? — luego de doce minutos y veintiocho segundos se había dignado a entablar conversación, porque sí, los había contado para hacer mucho más incómodo el asunto — Conozco un sitio que está abierto a estas horas.

— No tienes que fingir interés por mí, Elsa — abrí un poco la ventanilla para calmarme; si la hice enojar no quiso expresarlo más que apagando el aire acondicionado con brusquedad — Creí que iríamos a tu casa solamente.

— No estoy pretendiendo tener interés — el sonido de las luces de cruce le hizo callar momentáneamente —. A pesar de todo sigues siendo mi hermana, Anna, me preocupo por ti — sus largos y finos dedos alcanzaron los botones del reproductor, cambiando los tracks hasta encontrar alguno que la relajase.

Condujo un buen rato hasta que detuvo la marcha en un restaurant cercano, el lugar se encontraría vacío si no fuese por nosotras y un grupo de chicos que pasaban el rato en la entrada. Las luces de neón iluminaban la vereda, iluminando de rojo azul las sombras de los objetos alrededor. Elsa suspiró cansada, en sus ojos podían verse los rastros de varias noches sin dormir.

— Espera — bloqueó el seguro de mi puerta para impedir mi salida —, usa esto.

Me extendió un conjunto de ropa algunas tallas menor, envuelta en un delicado papel de seda negro. La miré casi ofendida, prácticamente se sentía humillada de mi persona, ropa y aspecto. A pesar de que mi "belleza" no era comparada a la de Elsa, siempre trataba de subir mis ánimos al verme en un espejo, nunca resultaba y volvía a caer en el ciclo sin fin de sentirme inferior frente a los demás.

— Entiendo, no quieres que nadie sepa que alquilaste mis servicios.

— Anna... — presionó el puente de su nariz — No quiero discutir. Puedes cambiarte atrás, los vidrios están oscurecidos.

Tuve que ingeniármelas para lograr vestirme en el angosto espacio del asiento trasero, por suerte no había clientes en las adyacencias aunque caché varias veces a Elsa observarme de reojo, bordeando mi silueta con su mirada. La ropa no se ajustaba bien a mi cuerpo pero al menos era suficiente para mejorar un poco más mi lúgubre aspecto personal.

— ¿Segura que no quieres nada? — habló mientras analizaba detalladamente el menú, sentándonos en la parte más extrema del local.

— No, estoy bien — mordisqueé mi labio con nerviosismo hasta hacerlo sangrar.

— ¿Sigues teniendo ese mal hábito?

— ¿Huh?

— Sueles morder tu labio cuando estás nerviosa — entregó el pequeño rectángulo colorido a la camarera —, ¿crees que no lo recuerdo?

— Sí bueno... no estamos acá para discutir esa clase de cosas.

Empecé a jugar con las pajillas del dispensador, arrugando el envoltorio y lanzándolo sobre la mesa. El lugar se hubiese encontrado en total silencio si no fuese por el sonido de las papas en la freidora, golpeando en mi corazón con cada chipoteo del aceite. Ninguna de las dos se atrevía a hablar tanto por pena como por tristeza y solo pudimos volver a la realidad al escuchar el sonido del plato rechinar contra la mesa, indicando que la orden ya había sido servida.

— ¿Quieres un poco? — preguntó para mostrar nuevamente su cortesía — Debes comer, Anna. Estás muy delgada.

— Lo sé, me lo comentaron en el trabajo — dije con resignación. Elsa se había quedado sin habla, notando el tema incómodo que había tocado la conversación, y solamente optó por deslizar la malteada que había ordenado hacia mi lado, mirándome con una sonrisa tímida en su rostro.

Cerré los ojos en éxtasis al momento de saborear el líquido espeso, masticando las grageas multicolores que adornaban el borde. El chocolate y la café se mezclaban en mi boca, y Elsa incluso me había permitido morder parte de la cereza que descansaba junto la pajilla — a sabiendas que era su frutilla favorita y no le gustaba compartirla con nadie.

Elsa cubrió su boca con su mano para evitar reír ante mi aspecto; sin lugar a dudas me había enrojecido de la emoción, hacía varias semanas que no podía permitirme un _gusto_ de esta clase y sin duda lo debía disfrutar.

— Aquí — se inclinó hacia mí, limpiando la comisura de mis labios con sus dedos — ¿Recuerdas cuando fuimos ese verano a Long Island y papá te compró una malteada tan grande que no podías tomarla por tu cuenta? — deslizó sus dedos hasta mi barbilla acariciándola casi con ternura — ¿Recuerdas cómo mamá había intentado ayudarte pero tú huiste hacia la playa?

— Sí — comenté en un tono carente de emoción, sintiendo como Elsa aflojaba su agarre sin buscar alejarse —, fue tres semanas antes de que te fueras.

Si alguien hubiese conducido por aquel In-N-Out* a esas horas se hubiese encontrado con una escena que, a simple vista, lucía enternecedora. Hubiese ido a casa imaginando que la pareja sentada en la mesa más extrema eran dos simples chicas buscando pasar un buen rato. Hubiese visto a una pelirroja sonreír y a una rubia observarla tiernamente, sin percatarse que la sonrisa era más una mueca de descontento y la expresión de ternura una sentencia de vergüenza por no saber qué decir.

Hubiese vivido toda su vida imaginando una historia feliz, contándole a sus amigos lo que vio aquella madrugada e ignorando la cruda soledad en la cual ambas vivíamos.

Me levanté de la mesa sin darle tiempo para pensar, arrojando unas cuantas monedas en la barra y caminando de vuelta hacia el auto. Elsa decidió aguardar dentro unos cuantos minutos, ya sin apetito alguno para comer, observando taciturna como su cena se enfriaba con cada segundo que transcurría.

Había dejado todas mis pertenencias en el auto, quedándome únicamente con mi móvil por lo que decidir irme caminando no era opción. El reloj marcaba cuarenta y siete minutos pasada las tres, lo que significaba tener que soportar diez horas más de Elsa y sus pobres intentos de hacerme recordar todo lo que habíamos compartido en el pasado; ocho años perdidos valen más que una malteada de dos dólares.

Me apoyé en la parte trasera del auto abrazando mi cuerpo para ocultarme de la mirada lasciva de los otros clientes del lugar, la noche empezó a enfriar cada vez más, haciendo que me arrepienta de la decisión de usar la ropa talle grande de mi hermana.

— Hola preciosa, ¿todo bien con tu amiga? — uno de los chicos se acercó a mí, quizás una apuesta perdida le había obligado a hablarme permitiéndome ver lo drogado que se encontraba en el momento.

Había lidiado con muchos problemáticos en mi vida y conocía de memoria cada uno de sus trucos para lograr acostarse conmigo. Su aspecto era deplorable, ¿pero qué se podía esperar de un cocainómano en un In-N-Out a las cuatro de la mañana?

— No es mi amiga — comenté empujando su pecho para alejarlo.

— Entonces quizás querrías venir con nosotros — me entregó una pastilla color verde, el diseño era completamente infantil haciendo alusión a algún emoticón sonriente —. Tengo algo que te vendría muy bien, rojita.

— Eso es interesante, tal vez...

Mi respuesta fue callada por un fuerte arrebato y de lo único que era consciente era que una rubia platinada me arrastraba hasta el auto, obligándome a entrar con una ejecución de violencia innecesaria.

— ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? — Elsa abofeteó mi mejilla, era lo suficientemente ignorante para no saber que había estado actuando con sarcasmo frente a ese tipo.

— Se llama socializar, algo que quizás deberías intentar alguna vez — mi rostro se había enrojecido ante el golpe, dejando una sensación caliente al tacto —. Solo jugaba con él, ¿sí? No es como si fuese a tener sexo con el primer chico que vea.

— Sí, todos sabemos que eres confiable — murmuró mientras volvía a conducir por la solitaria avenida.

— ¿Disculpa? — apreté mis puños intentando calmar mis ansias.

— Vamos Anna, todos sabemos que tu juicio y moral no es de fiar. Tú misma lo dijiste hace unas horas.

— Yo no elegí este trabajo por gusto — mis dientes rechinaban y todo mi cuerpo parecía arder en rabia. Elsa solo se limitó a seguir conduciendo, dándome un poco de paz al no dar réplica.

Recliné un poco el asiento para recostarme, apoyando mis pies — descalzos para no ensuciar su preciado auto — sobre la consola. El aire acondicionado había generado espasmos en mí y ocasionalmente observaba a Elsa para ver si notaba la forma en que temblaba y gemía en incomodidad.

No lo hacía.

Su mente parecía vagar entre algún punto de la carretera y la canción que escuchaba al conducir y solo se percató de mi presencia al notar como la radio generaba interferencia al habernos alejado de su frecuencia, deslizando su mano por mi rodilla para darme calor.

— Lo siento, no debí hablarte así -—su disculpa llegó varios minutos tarde, pero al menos había tenido la valentía para decirla.

— Sé que sientes que debes protegerme por todos estos años separadas — mi brazo descansaba sobre mi frente haciéndole imposible el verme a los ojos —. Pero estoy bien, Elsa. Siempre lo he estado.

Detuvo el auto al encontrarse frente a un edificio sin lugar a dudas lujoso, nuevamente todo estaba desolado y el sonido de nuestros pasos hacía eco en el lugar. Marcó infinitas veces el último piso en el ascensor, quizás creía que así llegaríamos con mayor rapidez y me hizo abrir la puerta mientras ella respondía una extraña llamada laboral a esas horas, caminando hacia el otro lado del corredor.

El sitio era impecable, con minimalistas decoraciones en las paredes y una combinación de colores azul hielo, negro y blanco. No había ninguna foto familiar a la vista, lo cual en el fondo agradecí, y los pocos objetos personales que se podían ver era una colección de películas de Tarantino en una esquina seguida de varios libros en el estante adjunto. El lugar era incómodamente grande para una sola persona hasta el punto de haber tenido que dar unos cuantos pasos para llegar al medio de la sala de estar.

La vista era hermosa, una perfecta panorámica de la ciudad y su costa brillaban ante mis ojos y aun así no podía dejar de pensar en que todo poseía un aura extrañamente escalofriante, como si supieran un secreto a mi persona. Nueva York lucía vacío, al igual que todos los lugares que habíamos recorrido en este viaje, como si por primera vez la ciudad hubiese decidido descansar, dejándonos a Elsa y a mi explorar sus fantasmas y deseos ocultos para poder así explorar también los nuestros.

— Lamento haberte dejado sola — cerró la puerta tras sí —. Tenía asuntos que atender.

— ¿A esta hora?

— Bueno, como empresaria siempre debo responder a los problemas que surjan. No importa la hora.

Caminó con gracia hacia la cocina, dejando sus tacones a un lado del comedor y preparándome una bebida mientras me instaba a ponerme cómoda. A pesar del lujo que nos rodeaba pude notar varias señas de haber pasado toda su vida en soledad, el sofá de cuero en la estancia estaba extrañamente frío como si nadie lo hubiese tocado desde que lo instalaron en el lugar.

— No sé por qué decidiste irte cuando mostré interés en que estuvieras bajo mi custodia — colocó frente a mí de, lo que deduje, era Coke de vainilla mezclado con algún licor — Quería lo mejor para ti.

— Tenías apenas 18 años, ¿cómo sabías que era lo mejor para mí?

Deshizo su trenza guardando los pequeños ganchillos que la adornaban, su larga cabellera descansaba sobre sus hombros haciéndole resaltar mucho más su belleza. Pensó unos segundos antes de responder casi como si temiese decir algo equivocado.

— Tienes razón, era joven y no sabía siquiera que era lo mejor para mí. Para nosotras. Pero lo sé ahora, o al menos intento obligarme a saber.

— ¿Por qué me abandonaste, Elsa? — mi voz, antes llena de seguridad y alegría, salió en forma apagada, temerosa de la respuesta — Sé que papá te envió lejos porque sabía que lograrías cumplir todas sus expectativas. Pero todas esas cartas, todas las llamadas — estaba al borde del llanto, sintiendo como toda mi razón me abandonaba en ese instante — ¿Por qué me ignoraste? ¿Qué hice? ¿Por qué papá nunca habló de ti luego de que te fuiste como si quisiera borrarte de nuestra familia?

Se acercó a mí para acunarme en sus brazos, secando mis lágrimas mientras nos acostábamos en el sofá. Esta vez acepté el contacto físico que me ofrecía, no porque la estuviese perdonando sino por el hecho de que hacía mucho tiempo que nadie me había tocado como ella. Suave, tierno, casi con miedo a que me fuese a romper cual estatua de hielo.

— Solo dime la verdad.

— Te amo — susurró en mi oído separándose para mirarme a los ojos — Te amo como no tienes idea.

— Lo sé, pero eso no...

Mi voz fue callada por segunda vez esa noche pero en lugar de haber sido por un arrebato en ira, Elsa había decido romper nuestra distancia con un beso, forzándome a adaptarme a su ritmo desesperado y hambriento. Sabía a cereza y chocolate, gracias a la malteada que había tomado horas antes, y podía jurar que sentía el mismo sabor en mi labios. Su lengua encontró su camino dentro de mi boca, bordeando mis dientes y probando mi saliva.

— Anna... — gimió exhalando aire en mis labios y acariciando mis mejillas.

Abofeteé su rostro al escucharle pronunciar mi nombre en aquella forma, sus ojos azules brillaban en lujuria.

— ¡¿Qué demonios te pasa?! — caminé con prisa hacia la puerta ordenando cada uno de mis pensamientos.

Me había enojado con Elsa, no por el hecho de ser mi hermana y haber hecho lo que hizo sino por romper la única regla que le pedí cumplir al inicio de la noche.

 _"No tendrás permitido besar mis labios"._

Siempre le di la misma orden a cada uno de mis clientes, ¿era un capricho para hacerlo mucho más tortuoso para ellos? No. Había hecho cosas desagradables en mi vida de las cuales no quisiera recordar pero besar era un territorio desconocido para mí y siempre fantaseé con la idílica idea de entrar en él de la forma más delicada posible sabiendo que el besar, más que el sexo, es la forma de conexión más íntima entre dos personas.

— Anna, espera — empujó mi cuerpo hacia la pared golpeándonos a ambas a la vez —. Por esta razón no regresé.

Sus mejillas enrojecieron en vergüenza aunque el color era apenas visible. Elsa abrazó su cuerpo buscando protegerse, anhelando poder desaparecer en ese instante.

— Anna, papá no me hizo ir a un internado. Él y mamá decidieron darme en adopción después de... — maldijo por lo bajo tratando de recordar cómo hablar — Tenía 13 años y sin duda había notado varios cambios en mi cuerpo. Mis senos eran mucho más sensibles que antes y el roce de los jeans contra mis piernas lograba hacerme enloquecer. Notaba la mirada de otros chicos, hombres incluso y por primera vez sentí la necesidad de satisfacer y liberarme de lo que estaba cargando.

No lograba comprender de lo que hablaba, su relato generaba ansiedad en mí y hasta cierto punto también temor. Elsa se deslizó por la pared hasta caer al suelo, sus brazos abrazando sus piernas como si de una niña pequeña se tratase. Volvió a respirar y a respirar y a respirar, tomando aire para afrontar el que es, sin duda, uno de los momentos más incómodos de su vida.

— Varias tardes lo intenté, un roce lento, rápido, circular e incluso moliendo mi cuerpo contra el borde de la cama; solo lograba sangrar y acabar en desastre. Decidí renunciar — guardó silencio mientras jugaba con sus dedos — hasta que un día llegaste tú. Con tus shorts cortos, camiseta de Doraemon* y rodillas raspadas. Tu cuerpo encajaba con el mío, un abrazo inocente para hacerte olvidar tu mal día pero que me hizo entrar en un estado de locura. Papá entró en la habitación y me encontró sollozando tu nombre; aún duelen los golpes que me dio y sus palabras humillantes. Me mandó lejos de ti, de ellos. Si mamá estuvo de acuerdo o no prefirió no objetar ni una sola palabra. Me prohibió acercarme a ti o hablarte, y solo pude hacerlo el día en que murió. Quiero volver a tenerte en mi vida, te necesito más que a nada.

No mencioné palabra más que un ligero quejido. Me senté junto a ella en completo estado de shock para reaccionar, no me atrevía a tocarla y mucho menos a consolarla. Me sentí culpable de odiarla sin saber todo lo que había tenido que soportar, dándome cuenta que ambas vivíamos en situaciones de completa humillación personal.

Elsa. Mi hermana mayor. Aquella que me había sido arrebatada por pensar en mí y quererme en una forma que los hermanos no deberían hacer. Pero, ¿enserio debía aquello ser condenado? ¿Cómo no es posible amar de esa forma a la única persona por la cual darías la vida? La observé de reojo, había estado callada un largo tiempo y eso debió hacerla sentir peor.

— Yo... Necesito una ducha — soy conocida por no pensar antes de hablar y sin duda esa frase salió de mi boca sin siquiera llegar a analizarla. Elsa me miró sorprendida, quizás esperando una respuesta un poco más profunda, y simplemente me indicó el camino hacia el baño, hundiendo la cabeza entre sus piernas.

El agua corría por mi piel, la temperatura en lo más alto y el vapor llenando la habitación hasta el punto de no poder distinguir nada. No es como si el calor me molestase. Cada gota ardía al tocarme pero el dolor no igualaba el que había sentido minutos, horas y años atrás.

 _Su toalla huele a ella_ , pensé al tocarla detallando el pequeño lugar de 3x3. Desde el shampoo con aceite de almendras hasta el pequeño cepillo dental en la repisa, todo me indicaba que había sido tocado por Elsa, dejando su delicada huella en ellos. El pensamiento no fue del todo inocente y tuve que abrir nuevamente la ducha para calmarme.

Me alarmé al pensar que no podía volver a utilizar mi ropa pero, como era de esperarse, la cortesía de Elsa se dejó ver, esta vez en forma de un simple camisón reposando en la cama de la habitación que me había asignado. Era claro que no podía dejar las cosas así por lo que me encaminé a oscuras hacia donde se encontraba, acercándome de puntillas hacia su cama para acostarme en ella.

— ¿Qué haces Anna? Regresa a tu habitación — dijo al sentir como abrazaba su espalda, hundiendo mi rostro en su cuello.

— Hace frío, Elsie — murmuré haciéndola estremecer.

— Estamos a casi 40 grados.

— Hace frío aquí — besé su cuello varias veces, lamiendo y mordisqueando cada punto con ternura — Abrázame.

Se giró para hundirme en su pecho, entrelazando sus dedos en mi cabello recién lavado y peinándolo con sus uñas. Las luces de la ciudad eran nuestro único testigo junto con el reloj digital que en números rojos y vibrantes anunciaba las 5 en punto.

Habían pasado cuatro horas.

— Papá y mamá son unos idiotas — acaricié su hombro desnudo buscando entrelazar su mano libre con la mía —. Debieron pensar que al separar a sus hijas solo lograrían que se enamoraran cada vez más.

* * *

 **En el cap. anterior tuve un error, la edad que tenía Elsa al irse era 13 años no 10, es que pensaba en Anna al escribirlo :(**

 **Aquí tienen el segundo capítulo, son más de 3k palabras pero creo que les gustará. Quiero agradecer a todos por sus comentarios, me anima mucho saber que les gusta la historia.**

 ***In-N-Out: Restaurant de comida rápida famoso en Estados Unidos.**

 ***Doraemon: Animación japonesa protagonizada por un simpático gato azul.**

 **Originalmente el título era el epígrafe en inglés, pero era largo y lo tuve que acortar :( Gracias a todos por leer y espero me digan qué les pareció el capítulo.**


	3. heaven gonna hate me

_el cielo va a odiarme_

— ¿Por qué estás tan nerviosa? — me encontraba al borde de la cama, balanceando mis piernas en el aire y jugando con los bordes de mi camisón — ¿Acaso es tu primera vez con una chica?

— No, yo... no es eso — Elsa caminaba de un lado a otro, acomodando obsesivamente su cabello frente al espejo con cada pasada —. Solo que no estaba preparada para esto.

— Ven aquí — palmeé mis piernas en un intento por seducirla, haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por no reír al verme sonrojada en el espejo.

Acerqué su rostro para besarla en una forma lentamente tortuosa, moliendo su entrepierna con mi rodilla hasta el grado de hacerla sollozar. Estaba desesperada, podía sentirlo por la forma en que sus manos apretaban mi cadera murmurando mi nombre entre cada beso. Bordeé su labio con mi lengua y sonreí cuando se contrajo contra mi cuerpo. La tenía bajo mi control.

Durante los últimos años me había tocado aceptar cada tarea y petición que noche tras noche diversos hombres me pedían, era lo que ellos consideraban su juguete, su objeto de placer sexual; y por primera vez era yo la que decidía cuándo y dónde tocar, sintiendo satisfacción con cada súplica que Elsa me profesaba.

Descendí mis besos por su cuello, mordisqueando y chupando la blancuzca piel hasta tornarla rosácea para luego proceder a lamer la herida formada. Todos debían saber que era mía, la había perdido una vez y ahora no iba a dejarla ir tan fácilmente.

— An... Anna, por f... Ah! — mordí su hombro con la fuerza suficiente para hacerla gritar, temerosa de quizás haberme excedido un poco.

— Calma, mi amor — abandoné su cuello para observar su rostro. Dios, es tan hermosa. Su cabello platinado estaba completamente desordenado, cubriendo sus ojos y haciéndole parecer una niña pequeña —. Sé paciente.

Acomodé mejor mi cuerpo para estar a la altura de sus senos, subiendo su camisón hasta la cintura sin mostrar interés en desnudarla por completo. Mi lengua pronto se encontró con su pezón izquierdo, ya endurecido por el juego previo, el cual empecé a lamer hasta lograr que la fina tela se transparentara por completo, permitiéndome ver su pequeña aureola rosada. Elsa intentó sacar el molesto albornoz de en medio, deslizando como podía las tiras por sus hombros solo para volver a ser colocadas en su lugar por mí. Una mirada desaprobadora le bastó para saber que yo estaba a cargo, permitiéndome volver a mi acción.

Le di al otro seno el mismo trato que al anterior, alternando entre masajes y lamidas, y viendo como Elsa se derretía cada vez más bajo mi toque. Toda su sensibilidad parecía concentrarse allí pues podía sentir como mi rodilla se humedecía con sus fluidos, goteando hasta llegar al piso.

— Mírate, estás toda empapada — acaricié tímidamente el interior de sus muslos haciendo que Elsa se estremeciera sobre mi cuerpo —. Sí que eres un desastre pegajoso.

Introduje un poco mis dedos llevando conmigo parte de su ropa interior, quise entretenerme un rato antes de poner rienda a mis ideas por lo que simplemente opté por frotarla ligeramente sin llegar a penetrarla por completo, viendo como Elsa molía sus caderas contra mi mano y murmuraba en frustración.

— Sí que es impaciente, srta. Arendelle — la besé en un intento por hacerla sonreír.

— ¿Siempre eres tan molesta con tus clientes? — Elsa empezó a jugar con las puntas de mi cabello, deslizándolo por mis mejillas para tratar de hacerme cosquillas.

— Soy tu hermanita, es mi trabajo molestarte.

Volvimos a besarnos esta vez con más pasión, de alguna forma el recordar que estábamos relacionadas nos hacía desear más a la otra, como si de esta manera repondríamos todos esos años que nos mantuvimos separadas.

Presioné mis dedos contra su boca para hacer que probara su esencia en ellos, los cuales lamió con rapidez, desde la punta hasta los nudillos y con una expresión de placer en su rostro. Nos acostamos en la cama y con un ligero movimiento finalmente decidí desnudarla, colocándola abajo de mí para así acariciar mejor su busto, pellizcando y retorciendo sus pezones con la fuerza suficiente para hacerla suspirar.

— Anna... — sus ojos se encontraban cerrados en éxtasis — Tócame.

— Pero Elsa, te _estoy_ tocando — había cierta expresión burlona en mi rostro, quería llevarla al extremo para hacerla suplicar — ¿Acaso no lo ves?

— Sabes de lo que hablo, tonta… ¡Ah! — presionó los dientes cuando sintió como mordisqueaba su pezón.

— Oh... ¿quieres que me encargue de esto? — recogí un rastro de sus fluidos con mi dedo, ella solo asintió — ¿Quieres que tu hermanita se haga cargo de ti?

— Por favor — me atrajo para besarme con desenfreno, nuestras lenguas parecían batallar por tomar el control, restregando nuestros cuerpos sin ningún pudor alguno y separándonos solo para respirar.

Ok, dadas las circunstancias de la situación creo que es hora de ser completamente honesta con ustedes, y el asunto es que nunca en mi vida he estado con una chica. Increíble, ¿cierto?

Yo, Anna Summer, sin duda la chica más hermosa de toda la ciudad — el cabello rojo es un punto a favor, jamás había tenido una experiencia lésbica. Mi vasto conocimiento se resumía a videos porno que veía en el modo incógnito de mi ordenador y a escuchar en bucle infinito I Kissed A Girl en mi iPod camino a clases, temiendo que llegase el momento de tener que complacer a una mujer en la cama.

Y justamente para mi mala-buena suerte este era el día.

Elsa estaba acostada frente a mí, sus piernas ligeramente abiertas permitiéndome ver su vagina humedecida, sus senos endureciéndose aún más por el frío y aquella sonrisa enamoradiza en su rostro. Me arrastré hasta quedar entre sus piernas conteniendo el temblor en mis manos cuando deslicé mis dedos por su vientre, no podía dejar que fuera consciente del temor en mis ojos.

Hundí mi rostro en su intimidad, lamiendo sus pliegues con fiereza y sintiendo como se escurría por mi mentón. Su sabor era dulce, aunque algo ácido al final, que alegraba mi paladar al tragarlo, como si se tratase de un bocadillo de media tarde. Elsa arqueó la espalda cuando, a la par con mi lengua, decidí atacarla con mis dedos, curvándolos de tal manera que pudiese llegar a su punto clave para raspar su interior.

— Ann... An-nah! — sus pies se tensaban contra mi espalda y su voz, como podría describirla, era apenas murmullos inaudibles que aumentaban conforme mordía y succionaba su clítoris.

Una idea descabellada invadió mis pensamientos y aprovechando los fluidos que se deslizaban por sus muslos decidí penetrar aquella zona más allá de su feminidad, deslizando mi dedo en su ano y sintiendo como este se contraía contra él. Un ligero gruñido de dolor me hizo parar, alzando la vista para encontrarme con lo que creí sería Elsa observándome enojada, más una sonrisa enternecedora me invitó a seguir, acariciando mi rostro y guiándome nuevamente a su entrepierna.

Movía mis dedos con rapidez, escuchando los sollozos que me indicaban lo mucho que lo estaba disfrutando. Pronto su respiración se tornó más errática conforme sus piernas empezaban a temblar, sabía que estaba cerca y no quería prolongar más su espera. Con una última penetración sentí como Elsa se contraía bajo mi toque, gritando mi nombre en una forma gutural y acurrucándose en la cama para tratar de recobrar la respiración. Sus fluidos corrían por mis dedos y mejillas, pintando de blanco mis pecas y haciéndome lucir como un completo desastre por lo que decidí lamer todo rastro de su potente orgasmo, haciendo que sus muslos ahora brillasen gracias a mi saliva y plantando pequeños besos en su intimidad.

De haber sabido que teníamos un sabor tan adictivo hubiese cambiado mis atenciones al otro sexo hacía ya mucho, aunque quizás solo Elsa tenía este agradable sabor, dejando envidiosa a más de una. No era nada comparado al semen, el cual siempre había sido amargo para mí, de un sabor asqueroso y agrio hasta el grado de no poderlo tragar, teniendo que escupirlo sin que mi cliente se diera cuenta para luego limpiar mi boca con el revés de mi mano.

El pensar en aquel prostíbulo decadente me hizo querer vomitar. Le había dado a Elsa todo el placer que pudo experimentar, presionando su sudoroso cuerpo contra el mío luego de que asimiló su orgasmo y acariciando sus mejillas rosáceas para hacerla dormir. Pero, ¿estaba dispuesta a que Elsa tocase mí desgarrado cuerpo? Todos esos hombres habían hecho cosas desagradables conmigo, habían arrebatado mi inocencia y me habían comprado por menos de lo que realmente valía. Elsa no merecía tener a semejante error en sus brazos, no sería justo para ella.

— ¿Está todo bien? — debió notar una expresión de incertidumbre en mi pues pronto se incorporó en la cama, obligándome a sentarme junto a ella.

— No quiero que me toques — pronuncié firme haciendo que Elsa se intimidara —. No quiero que tus manos toquen lo que otros tocaron, o que beses donde ellos... — me derrumbé por completo frente a ella, llorando sin poder terminar la oración. Cubrí mi rostro con mis manos tratando de secar mis lágrimas e impidiendo que me viera en ese estado. Afuera la luz del sol empezaba a dejarse ver al igual que los restos de una vergüenza que estaba cargando hace mucho.

Elsa me consoló en su abrazo sin decir ninguna palabra, tarareando una melodía que logró calmar mis ansias para así pensar con claridad. Sentí como se levantaba de la cama para hacerme ir tras ella, encaminándome hacia el cuarto de baño y haciéndome parar frente al espejo. ¿Por qué siempre era así de misteriosa? ¿Qué propósito tenía al traerme acá?

— ¿Qué es lo que ves? — se acercó hasta el lavabo para tomar una pequeña pastilla de jabón y humedecerla en el agua.

Yo vacilé con incomodidad, incapaz de alzar la mirada y verme a los ojos.

— Te diré lo que yo veo — se colocó tras de mi para apoyarme en su pecho, sus manos jabonosas se deslizaban por todo mi cuerpo, limpiando y acariciando cada zona posible. Elsa besó el lóbulo de mi oreja, lamiéndolo para luego respirar en el — Veo a una chica que ninguno de esos hombres supo valorar. Veo a alguien que tuvo que pasar por todo eso para poder establecerse — se agachó para enjabonar mis piernas regresando a su posición con rapidez —. Veo a alguien que necesita que la amen desesperadamente porque ella no ha podido amarse a sí misma — me hizo cerrar los ojos para lavar mi rostro, acariciando mis mejillas y besándome con ternura.

Lo siguiente que sentí fue varias gotas de agua recorrer mi cuerpo, estaba terriblemente helada pero por alguna razón se sentía bien. Elsa apartó varios mechones de mi rostro, mirándome fijamente a los ojos y calentando mi interior.

— Estás limpia ahora, Anna — volvió a besarme mientras sujetaba mis muñecas —. Nadie más volverá a tocarte de esa forma, no mientras estés conmigo. Te lo prometo.

Las lágrimas volvían a caer por mis mejillas pero esta vez la felicidad invadía mis emociones. Abracé a Elsa con la mayor fuerza del mundo y, como consecuencia, caímos al suelo al tropezar. Pero no nos importaba, porque estábamos juntas, porque nos apoyábamos en la otra y así conseguíamos tranquilidad luego de haberla buscado hace mucho.

Elsa empezó a besar mi cuerpo con la mayor castidad posible, empezando desde mis mejillas hasta descender por mi vientre, prestando especial atención a mi cuello y mentón. No quería apresurar nada. Quería que me sintiera amada con cada beso y que esa mañana supiera lo que es sentirme especial. Allí estaba la principal diferencia entre nosotras; yo era agresiva, quería que todo fuese rápido y concreto, ella era delicada, tomándose su tiempo en cada acción.

Empecé a acariciar su cabello mientras ella descendía aún más por mi cuerpo, peinándolo con mis dedos y presionando cuando la sentía morder suavemente mi piel. La necesitaba. Necesitaba sus besos y caricias en el único sitio que aún no se disponía a tocar, llevándome al borde cuando su lengua rozaba mi pelvis mas no se atrevía a ir más allá, probando mi fuerza de voluntad para no obligarla a hacerme suya en ese momento.

Me hizo sentarme contra la pared, el azulejo era frío contra mi cuerpo pero Elsa se aseguró de mantenerme firme mientras recostaba su rostro en el interior de mi muslo, mirándome con ensoñación.

Lamió dos de sus dedos sin romper el contacto visual conmigo, introduciéndolos cuidadosamente en mi feminidad hasta que sus nudillos fueron la barrera que le impedía llenarme en totalidad. Arañó delicadamente mi interior para luego volver a deslizarlos e introducir un tercer dedo que hizo que mis sentidos se desvanecieran. No sabía qué hacía pero con cada ligera embestida me hacía llegar al abismo, sintiendo como me contraía contra sus dedos y anhelando que su paciencia se agote tanto como la mía. Mi respiración era cada vez más regular y con dificultad podía mantenerme quieta.

— Estás tan húmeda. Y estrecha. Y caliente. Todo por mí — sus movimientos empezaron a acelerar mientras hablaba, generando gemidos de satisfacción que invadían toda la habitación.

— Ah... Els... ¡Ah! — no podía pensar con claridad, mucho menos hablar por lo que quedé resumida a un ser primitivo que solo logra comunicarse con murmullos, ansiando su liberación.

— ¿Qué dices? No logro entenderte, Anna — los sonidos húmedos de mi vagina solo aumentaban más su descaro. Estaba cerca. Elsa sabía que estaba cerca y aun así me hacía ver la meta muy lejos.

— Mmm...

— 'Mmm' no es una palabra — se incorporó para acariciar mi sudoroso rostro — ¿Acaso mamá y papá no te enseñaron gramática? Y yo que creí que te habían educado bien.

¿Y se atrevía a decir que yo era molesta? Interrumpió su charla para besarme en una forma torpe y descuidada, mordiendo mi labio inferior y riendo al verme gemir en su boca. Sus ojos azules brillaban al dar una última estocada para así descender nuevamente y retirar sus dedos de mi interior. Quise intentar reclamar, enserio traté de encontrar fuerzas, pero pronto sentí como su saliva humedecía más mis pliegues, lamiendo mi clítoris hasta que este no pudo hincharse más y succionando en el mayor estado de lujuria.

— ¡Elsa! — sentí como mi orgasmo noqueó mi cuerpo, expulsando chorros por sobre su rostro — Elsa... — aparentemente era lo único que podía pronunciar, y no es que me queje — Elsa...

No recuerdo nada más luego de que caí rendida en el suelo, sus brazos rodeaban mi cintura y su cabellera platino se esparcía por sobre mi vientre. Buscó mi mano para entrelazarla con la suya, quedándonos en esa posición hasta que todo se tornó negro y no tuve más consciencia de mi ser.

Desperté en medio de sábanas arrugadas y cortinas sin abrir, adaptándome al hecho de que la habitación era ajena a primera vista. Estaba sola. Sola en la cama que había compartido con Elsa esa madrugada y cuyo recuerdo me hizo sonreír como una tonta enamorada. El reloj marcaba las 17:28, las doce horas habían llegado a su fin y junto al pequeño aparato grisáceo descansaban cincuenta dólares bajo una nota que explicaba el pago por horas extra.

 _Sin duda había puesto atención a las reglas._

No sentí la necesidad de vestirme por lo que solo tomé mis bragas y me dirigí hasta su estudio, esperando encontrar a Elsa allí. Estaba sentada tras un escritorio repleto de papeles y anotaciones — todos ordenados según prioridad para así reducir el trabajo lo más posible — atendiendo varias llamadas sin siquiera notar mi presencia en la habitación.

Se veía tan hermosa, su cabello estaba recogido en su característica trenza y sus ojos brillaban bajo una ligera capa de sombra color púrpura. Sonreía como si le estuviesen hablando de tópicos casuales y no de algún aburrido estado fiscal, dibujando el borde de su libreta para así distraerse. Su repisa estaba repleta de libros, algunos incluso redactados en idiomas que jamás yo llegaría a poder pronunciar y de los cuales estaba segura que ella dominaba. Recorrí cada punto anonadada, admirando su exquisita pero sencilla decoración, hasta que dos fotografías acomodadas en lo alto de una repisa captaron mi atención, haciendo que ignorase todo a mí alrededor.

La primera. Mamá y papá, una simpática pelirroja al medio y una tímida rubia sosteniendo su mano. Noviembre 2009, nuestro último recuerdo juntos luego de que todos nos empezáramos a distanciar más y más.

La segunda, Elsa en sus primeros años de adultez acompañada de una pareja que eran desconocidos para mí persona. Se veían sonrientes a su lado, y hubiese dicho lo mismo de ella si no fuese por el vacío en sus ojos y una falsa sonrisa que no lograba engañar a nadie.

— Son mis padres adoptivos — sentí como Elsa rodeaba mi cuerpo en un abrazo y por unos segundos la idea de estar desnuda no me pareció buena opción —. Tomamos esa foto el día de mi graduación.

— ¿Ellos saben todo esto? ¿El que tienes una hermana menor o las razones de tu adopción? — Elsa asintió en silencio.

— Nunca quise dejar de saber de ti, y cuando tuve la edad suficiente contraté a alguien para que te encontrase — besó mi cuello mientras me cubría con su chaqueta — ¿O acaso crees que yo simplemente decidí presentarme en tu trabajo y ya?

Desde que Elsa me confesó que papá la había dado en adopción sentí culpa por haber estado resentida todos estos años, pero el saber que había hecho todo su esfuerzo por encontrarme fue el golpe que faltaba para hacerme sentir miserable. Elsa nunca se mereció el que yo la odiase, creyendo erróneamente que ella sentía lo mismo por mí.

— ¿Por qué lloras, mi amor? — giró mi rostro para besarme notando como las lágrimas volvían a humedecer mis mejillas.

— Lo siento — fue lo único que logré decir —. Por haber dicho que no quería estar contigo, y tratarte mal y...

— Anna no, no, no — secó mis lágrimas con sus mangas —. No pienses más en eso. Estamos juntas ahora, solo eso importa.

Acunó mi rostro para besarme hasta que el llanto cesó y mis ojos brillaban en alegría. En serio la amaba tanto y el saber que ella a mí también me hacía sentir emociones que nunca creí conocer. Elsa me mostró que el cariño puede durar tras los años, me enseñó a poder aprender a quererme a mí misma y me hizo conocer el amor luego de experimentar muchas noches de maltrato. Me sentía completa a su lado olvidando finalmente todo lo que había recorrido para llegar hasta aquí.

— Quiero que veas algo — me encaminó hasta su escritorio para tomar varias carpetas ordenadas en un archivador. En cada documento figuraba mi nombre adjunto a mis datos y las fechas en que estos fueron recopilados.

 _Nombre: Anna Sioux Arendelle._

 _Edad: 15 años, 3 meses (a la fecha, septiembre 2014)._

 _Apariencia: Cabello rojizo, piel pecosa, ojos turquesa._

 _Ubicación: Palo Alto, California._

 _Nombre: Anna Sioux Arendelle._

 _Edad: 16 años, 6 meses (presuntamente a la fecha, diciembre 2015)._

 _Ubicación: ?_

 _Nombre: Anna Summers._

 _Edad: 18 años, 21 días (a la fecha, julio 2017)._

 _Apariencia: Cabello rojizo, ojos turquesa, piel pecosa._

 _Ubicación: Brooklyn, Nueva York._

Toda la información respecto a mis últimos tres años de vida estaba allí escrita, los sitios en donde viví e incluso las tiendas que había frecuentado. Elsa había estado tras mi pista como un sabueso, buscando recuperar lo que le habían arrebatado.

— Todo fue un poco más difícil cuando decidiste cambiar tu apellido — me acostó sobre el escritorio para hacerme cosquillas en mi vientre — ¿De quién fue la idea pequeña traviesa? Dime.

— ¡Elsa, no! Detent... Sabes que soy... ¡Basta! — me retorcía entre risas tratando de esquivar sus toques y caricias.

Caímos al suelo producto de los forcejeos, Elsa descansaba sobre mi pecho y trataba de ayudarme a recobrar la respiración. Mi cuerpo ya me estaba pasando factura, entre el dolor por las actividades de ayer y el hecho de no haber comido nada hasta ahora me hicieron sentir un ligero desmayo, aferrándome a mi hermana para intentar caminar.

— ¿Qué te parece si te consigo algo lindo que usar y vamos a cenar? — besó mi mejilla —. Yo invito.

— Eso me gustaría, pero... — apreté su muñeca para atraerla hacia mí — hay algo más que debemos hablar.

— ¿Qué sucede?

— Nosotras — agaché la cabeza apenada —. Eso sucede. Técnicamente somos hermanas, ¿tus padres qué dirán al enterarse? ¿O los demás? Quizás no sea muy obvio al principio pero alguien terminará descubriendo todo y... no digo que no quiero que todos sepan que eres mi novia, espera ¿eres mi novia? No quería apresurar nada, aún ni siquiera me lo has pedido y yo... ¿Podríamos decir que tenemos algo _peculiar_?

Había empezado a divagar. Era mi principal característica y todos sabían lo difícil que me era mantener mi boca cerrada. Diablos Anna, ¿podrías ser un poco más sutil? No, era claro y aunque intentase mejorar las cosas sabía que todo iba a ir de mal en peor — sin mencionar que el incesto no es el mejor tópico de conversación.

Elsa colocó sus manos en mis hombros intentando minimizar mi irrelevante plática, besando tiernamente mis labios y sonriendo al ver que mi rostro estaba enrojecido.

— Sí, eres mi novia — entrelazó nuestras manos besando mis nudillos —. Y a la vez eres mi radiante hermanita menor. Sabremos cómo manejarnos en ese ambiente.

— Hay una cosa más... el dinero, no puedo aceptarlo. Pagaste por mis servicios de compañía, pero en el transcurso conociste a la Anna real, así como yo también lo hice.

— Quédatelo — recogió su trenza en un moño —. Digamos que llamé a tu trabajo mientras dormías y comuniqué que ya no ibas a trabajar allí. Estaban dispuestos a pagarte pero rechacé su oferta, prefiriendo darte yo el monto que ellos te iban a dar.

— ¡Elsa! — no me molestaba en realidad, pero sí que era astuta.

— ¿Enserio creías que iba a dejarte regresar a ese lugar? — frotó mi nariz con la suya — Eso nunca.

Le sonreí dirigiéndonos a su vestidor, tratando de encontrar algún vestido que se ajustara a mi silueta. En el fondo mis inseguridades me seguían atormentando, el cómo viviríamos y si habrían consecuencias por la relación que decidimos tomar; habíamos decidido arriesgarnos, sintiendo la adrenalina al besarnos y éxtasis al hacer el amor, como si todos a nuestro alrededor supieran nuestro secreto, actuando siempre con cautela sin olvidar en ningún instante el amor que sentíamos entre nosotras ni todo lo que tendríamos, seguramente, que afrontar.

Esa noche regresamos al camino, a aquel asfalto que parecía ser infinito a nuestra mirada, con sus luces fluorescentes y los autos yendo y viniendo a su propio rumbo. Conducíamos al límite de velocidad, escuchando las canciones que sabíamos nos deprimían en la secundaria pero que ahora lograban sacarnos una sonrisa. Elsa entrelazó su mano con la mía, besando mis labios sin despegar sus ojos del camino y murmurando un "te amo" al separarnos.

El futuro parecía ser caótico y diferente para nosotras al adentrarnos más y más en la carretera, y por primera vez en muchos años eso parecía estar bien.

* * *

 **Finalmente pude subir el capítulo final, tuve que reescribirlo porque se me había borrado el archivo y eso me atrasó un poco. No soy buena con los finales felices pero intenté esmerarme con este (aunque al leerlo te deja una sensación extraña).**

 **Espero sus comentarios acerca de qué les pareció, eso me anima mucho para seguir escribiendo.**

 **Y muchas gracias por leer.**

 **Edit: Voy a empezar a escribir otra mini historia (se llamará Strangers y se inspira en la canción de Halsey) por si la quieren leer cuando la publique.**


End file.
